Serenity Erebus
'Serenity Erebus '(''played by ShaybaySasuke) ''is the daughter of Morpheus. She has been at camp for 5 years. Biography Serenity had no idea where she came from until she found Camp Half Blood. One day she just woke up, like she had appeared out of thin air. All she had with her at the time was a knife and a scroll that read Vade ad Castra. Inveni me. "Go to the camp. Find me." The only reason Serenity knew what to do was through her dreams. Every night she dreamt of a man shrouded in shadows and a sleeping woman with new instructions on where to go. After finally reaching the camp she was claimed that very night to the god Morpheus. That night when she slept in his cabin her dream changed. Now she was standing in front of Morpheus alone and he explained what all the dreams meant. He told her she was born of a nightmare and her mother was in a deep sleep, hidden away from harm. One day Serenity would find her mother and her fate will be determined by the sleeping woman. If her mother wakes then Serenity will fade out of existence, remembered as nothing more than a dream. However if her mother remains asleep Serenity will live and her mother will never wake up from her sleep. Now Serenity finally enjoys a normal life at camp, always haunted by dreams of her mother and the nagging fear of their meeting. Personality Serenity is always tired. She has so many nightmares that she rarely ever sleeps. This also makes her very quiet since she is never awake enough to hold a full on conversation. However despite this she is always very kind and protective, willing to do anything to keep people safe. She has a very good sense of humor and has a very easy time making friends, as well. Physical Appearance Serenity stands at 5 foot 7 inches. She is a Caucasian with long, black hair and blue-green eyes. She usually wears her hair in a high ponytail, her bangs hanging over her eyes slightly. Mental Appearance Strengths- Kindness: Serenity is very friendly and will always lend a helping hand, especially if she can help using her powers. Knowledge: Serenity has been studying a lot in her time at camp and has gotten very smart. Speed: She is quick and uses this to her advantage with her knife work and combat skills. Close hand combat: Since she exclusively uses the knife she was given by her father she excels at close ranged combat. Weaknesses- Ranged combat: Again, since she only uses her knife she isn't skilled at all with ranged combat Tiredness: Because of all her nightmares, Serenity barely gets any sleep. She's always tired and needs a lot of caffeine just to get through the day. Fear: Since she basically pulls the fear out of everyone around her out of them and into her, she can actually get pretty damn scared a lot of the time. She tries to hide it but sometimes it can all wear on her. Spacey: Since she's so tired and scared all the time she can space out pretty easily. Powers Nightmare Control: She can send nightmarish visions to her opponents to scare them or disarm them but none of these things can actually hurt them, it's all in their heads. Taking away nightmares: Serenity is like a vacuum for fear, able to take it away from her allies and help clear their minds. However she does take this fear for herself and feels the effects of it. Weapon Her weapon is a celestial bronze knife dubbed Night's Fall that she received from her father. She has a very big attachment to this knife since it was one of the first things she ever owned and it was from her father to keep her safe. Trivia She still has the note from her father on her bedside table. She's still looking for her mother even though she's terrified of what might happen. She just has to know. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Morpheus Cabin Category:ShaybaySasuke